kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Visoko
Ati ynë (lat. Oratio Dominica ose Lutja hyjnore; por edhe Pater Noster - Ati ynë, në greq. Πάτερ ἡμῶν), është ndoshta lutja më e mirnjohur në Krishtërim. Përdorimi i i lutjes në krishtërim rrjedh nga dy versione të Besëlidhjes së Re, njeri në Ungjillin e Mateut si pjesë e diskutimit mbi shtirjen, një prerje nga "Predikimi në Mal", dhe tjetri në Ungjillin e Lukës. Përmbajtja e lutjes tek Mateu është një pjesë e fjalimit që sulmon njerëzit që luten vetëm për t´u dukur, shtinjaket. Mateu përshkruan Jezusin që mëson njerëzit të luten sipas mënyrës së kësaj lutjeje, të cilën disa shkollarë e shtjellojnë si një udhëzim që lutja hyjnore është thjesht një shtysë e përgjithshme se si të jemi të përulët, të çiltërt, dhe të ndershëm, me gjithë mendimin e shumicës së shkollarëve se lutja ishte menduar të përdorej si një lutje e veçantë. Teksti origjinal grek (nga Ungjilli i Mateut) :Πάτερ ἡμῶν ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς :ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου· :ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου· :γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου, :ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς· :τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον :δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον· :καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφελήματα ἡμῶν, :ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν· :καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν, :ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ. :σοῦ ἐστιν ἡ βασιλεία καὶ ἡ δύναμις :καὶ ἡ δόξα εἰς τοὺς αἰῶνας· :ἀμήν. Shqipërimi :Pater imon o en tis uranis :agiasthito to onoma su, :eltheto i vasilia su, :genithito to thelima su, :os en urano ke epi tis gis, :ton arton imon ton epiusion dhos imin simeron, :ke afes imin ta ofelimita imon, :os ke imis afiemen tis ofiletes imon, :ke mi isenengis imas is pirasmon, :ala rise imas apo tu poniru, :su estin i vasilia ke i dhinamis :ke i dhoksa is tus eonas :amin.'' Në aramisht ܐܰܒܽܘܢ ܕܒܰܫܡܰܝܳܐ ܢܶܬܩܰܕܰܫ ܫܡܳܟ ܬܺܐܬܶܐ ܡܰܠܟܽܘܬܳܟ ܢܶܗܘܶܐ ܨܶܒܝܳܢܳܟ ܐܰܝܟܰܢܳܐ ܕܒܰܫܡܰܝܳܐ ܐܳܦ ܒܐܰܪܥܳܐ ܗܰܒ ܠܰܢ ܠܰܚܡܳܐ ܕܣܽܘܢܩܳܢܰܢ ܝܰܘܡܳܢܳܐ ܘܰܫܒܽܘܩ ܠܰܢ ܚܰܘܒܰܝܢ ܘܰܚܬܳܗܰܝܢ ܐܰܝܟܰܢܳܐ ܕܐܳܦ ܚܢܰܢ ܫܒܰܩܢ ܠܚܰܝܳܒܰܝܢ ܠܳܐ ܬܰܥܠܰܢ ܠܢܶܣܝܽܘܢܳܐ ܐܶܠܳܐ ܦܰܨܳܐ ܠܰܢ ܡܶܢ ܒܺܝܫܳܐ ܡܶܬܽܠ ܕܕܺܝܠܳܟܺ ܗܝ ܡܰܠܟܽܘܬܳܐ ܚܰܝܠܳܐ ܘܬܶܫܒܽܘܚܬܳܐ ܠܥܳܠܰܡ ܥܳܠܡܺܝܢ ܐܰܡܺܝܢ܀ Në latinisht :Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, :Sanctificetur nomen tuum. :Adveniat regnum tuum, :Fiat voluntas tua, :sicut in caelo, et in terra. :Panem nostrum quotidianum da :nobis hodie, :Et dimitte nobis debita :nostra, :sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. :Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, :Sed libera nos a malo. :Amen. Përkthimi në shqip :Ati ynë që je në qiell, :Shenjtëruar qoftë emri Yt. :Ardhtë mbretëria Jote, :U bëftë dëshira Jote, :Si në qiell, ashtu edhe në dhé, :Bukën tonë të përditëshme jepna ne sot, :Ndjena ne fajet e mëkatet tona, :Si ndjejm ne fajtorët tonë. :E mos na lër të biem në tundim (keq), :Por largona prej gjith së keqes. :e Jotja është mbretëria dhe fuqia :dhe lavdia në amshim :Ashtu qoftë. als:Vaterunser ang:Fæder ūre ar:الصلاة الربيّة arc:ܨܠܘܬܐ ܡܪܢܝܬܐ bat-smg:Tievė Mūsa be-x-old:Ойча наш bg:Отче наш ca:Parenostre chr:ᎣᎩᏙᏓ ᎦᎸᎳᏗ ᎮᎯ cs:Otčenáš csb:Òjcze Nasz da:Fader vor de:Vaterunser diq:Piyê ma el:Κυριακή προσευχή en:Lord's Prayer eo:Patro Nia es:Padre nuestro et:Meieisapalve eu:Gure Aita fi:Isä meidän fiu-vro:Mi Esä fj:Na Masu fo:Faðir vár fr:Notre Père fur:Pari Nestri gd:Ùrnaigh an Tighearna gl:Noso Pai got:�������� ���������� he:תפילת האדון hi:विनय से स्वामी hr:Oče naš hsb:Wótčenaš hu:Miatyánk hy:Հայր Մեր ia:Nostre Patre id:Doa Bapa Kami io:Patro nia is:Faðir vor it:Padre Nostro ja:主の祈り jv:Kanjeng Rama ko:주님의 기도 ku:Bavê me kw:Pader la:Pater noster li:Oze vader ln:Tatá wa Bísó lt:Tėve mūsų mi:Inoi a te Ariki mk:Оче наш my:Lord's Prayer nah:Totahtzineh nds:Vadderunser nds-nl:Onzevaoder nl:Onzevader nn:Fader vår no:Fader vår pag:Ama Mi pl:Ojcze nasz pt:Pai Nosso qu:Yayayku ro:Rugăciunea domnească roa-rup:Tatã a nostru ru:Отче Наш ru-sib:Батя наш sk:Otčenáš sl:Očenaš sr:Оче наш ss:Babe wetfu st:Lord's Prayer sv:Herrens bön ta:கிறிஸ்து கற்பித்த செபம் th:การภาวนาของศาสนาคริสต์ tl:Ama Namin uk:Отче наш vo:Pleked Söla zh:主禱文